My Love, My Heart, My Kikyo
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: [Sequel to A Withered Bellflower] The one who makes you cry isn't worth your tears. The one who is worth your tears would never make you cry. [SesshomaruxKikyo]


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Why must I repeat myself?

A/N. Hurray! The sequel is here, heh heh! xD Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I don't know if this was worth the wait. It turned out worse than it had been in my mind, so sorry if it disappoints you! xP

To new readers out there, please read pre-sequel **A Withered Bellflower **first:3 R&R please!

* * *

The sky, which was clouded up with mounds of grey, released its tears and poured them mercilessly down. Sesshomaru listened intently, his soul soothed by the mystical, sorrowful singing. He silently lifted his head and gazed up towards the heavens. Rain drifted softly from the leaky sky. Admist all of the tiny droplets and gray clouds, a rainbow, a great large, magnificent array of colors that emerged from the clouds, standing out with its bright colors, stretched over the sky, giving the sad air a bit of happiness to cheer it up. Every hue was bright and vivid and true. 

He had never noticed it before, but the sky, with its depressed, gray clouds hovering overhead, and the beautiful array of bright and dark colors, which twinkled brightly as if sunlight was streaking through it, and the melodious hymn, a song that was hidden within the rain itself, seemed beautiful.

He assumed that it was because he was used to hearing with his sensitive ears and believing that songs and hymns that humans thought were holy and beautiful were foolish. And he was used to seeing with his demon eyes, never trying to see through human eyes and feast his eyes upon a beautiful sight.

He used to dislike the rain. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he found it irritable when the skies became sad and dropped their tears on him.

He wasn't certain of the reason, but something peculiar about the rain right now -the sight of the gray sky, seemingly lifeless and depressed, yet brightened slightly with the pure light of the sparkling rainbow, the rather cold sting of the droplets, the melodious music and the echoing rhythm of the rain's sad hymn- reminded him of something, something seemingly important, something missing from his life.

For some reason, his heart...felt like fragile glass right now. Maybe it was the rain, their tears chilling his interior as it did his exterior. Well, he had always been treated like a piece of glass -like he'd break if he was pushed too far or harsh, and then the dangerous, murderous shards of the broken glass would kill those that crossedtheir path.

But there was something different. His glass heart was shattered into a million shards -the pieces that linked to his mind, heart, and soul-, hidden deep within the depths of his enigmatic soul.The lifeless, cold fragments of glass were mended, yet it was then that he realized it. Something was missing.

He couldn't figure it out, yet the rain made it crystal-clear that there was an empty void in his heart. There was a missing fragment of his heart, yet finding and reclaiming the missing piece was rather difficult. He didn't even know what the genesis of the missing piece. Even if he did...

Would he be able to mend it back into his incomplete heart?

Suddenly, a flashing image of something - _someone_ - pushed its way through those thoughts. A human maiden, on the cold, solid ground, her shoulders crouched, her head hanging low, her dark tresses spilling over her shoulders as it framed her perfectly-shaped, flawless face, her ebony bangs casting a shadow over her eyes...

At first, he stood dumbfounded, trying to figure out who it was. Then he recalled that event, the one, only thing he was unsure and concerned if he made the right decision.

She lifted her head to look at him, or it seemed, looking _through _him. Her hazel eyes, misty and full of grief and sorrow, seemed so desperate, like she'd drown in her sorrow if no one came to save her, the air and life slowly choked out of her if her broken heart wasn't mended.

He could clearly see the despair and the hopelessness in her deep,engimatic orbs. All of the happiness and joythat had once been expressed through her eyes were no longer there. They never would be.

...And then he realized that she, in that form, the form she had been when he left her, was the saddest thing he had ever seen. She had offered no resistance, no attempt to try to win him back, no sob of agony and sadness, nothing. She had just accepted it, yet her form, with her shoulders hunched, her head hanging low, her hair framing her face, her bangs covering her eyes, her desperate eyes full of so much despair, proved how much he had hurt her.

He had hurt her.

He hadn't felt any regrets or guilt.

But now, he realized, hurting her meant he was hurting two other people as well - Rin and himself.

He hadn't told Rin yet that Kikyo would no longer be a part of their lives anymore. He couldn't bear seeing Rin heartbroken and crying sadly as much as he couldn't bear seeing Kikyo miserable.

Would Rin forgive him for what he had done?

Kikyo had been like a mother to her, as he himself had been there for the young human girl like a father would. To Rin, they were all one small yet happy family - Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and her.If Kikyo were to be gone - or anyone else, for that matter - the link that bound them together would break. Their sacred family circle would be destroyed - along with a part of Rin's heart, the part that had been filled up with the requited love she gave and recieved from Kikyo.

Even he could sense that Jaken respected Kikyo. Normally, Jaken thought lowly of any humans, but Sesshomaru supposed that, like himself, Kikyo's strength and independence appealed to him. And with Kikyo in the group, he could tag along with Sesshomaru and leave Kikyo to baby-sit Rin.

Would Rin be angry with him? Heartbroken? _Hate _him? Forgive him?

Would Jaken be satisfied and relieved or disappointed? Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't care about Jaken's opinion - nothing he had to say was worth listening to. But still, he wanted to know if he was making the right decision - and if the outcomes were good.

Would Kikyo forgive him for his betrayal?

Would _he _forgive himself?

His heart ached painfully and he bowed his head in a mixture of shame and regret, his amber eyes losing their usual icy chill as they softened slightly.

He wanted to go after her so badly, he wanted to tell her that he hadn't meant anything to her and that he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever and beyond, he wanted to hold her in his arms like he had done so many other times…

Yet, now, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Why?

Because his stupid pride forbade him to. His pride believed that demons were higher, stronger, and better than those pathetic humans. He could not love anyone, especially a _dead human. _He could not contradict his pride without feeling a stab of shame. He was his pride. It was what made him what he was.

But...he _did _love her!

He had been sure that loving Kikyo wasn't a mistake. The great Lord Sesshomaru never hesitated and never made mistakes.

Holding her in his arms when she was on the brink of tears, holding her when she desperately needed him to be there for her, holding her in his arms because he loved her. He hadn't been afraid to tell her he loved her, and when his love was requited, he was happier than he had ever been.

Yet...it was all simply a mistake...right?

But he did love her!

No!

He didn't love her! He couldn't _possibly _love her!

Sesshomaru's head shot back up in rage. What foolish thoughts were he thinking?

He never cared for her. He never loved her. He had been foolish to even believe he loved her.

Demons needed no maidens by their sides, whether they were powerful or not. Loving was meant for the weak. Love weakened you. Love was pathetic. Love was never meant for someone like him. And it never would.

"Sesshomaru..." A soft, gentle, mystical voice roused him from his thoughts.

He froze. Then he slowly turned his head. Standing a short distance from him, glowing faintly, the outline of her figure clear, her beautiful face vivid and true,was Izayoi. His mother. His human mother.

"M-Mother..." Sesshomaru found himself stammering. Her long, ebony tresses cascaded graciously past her shoulders, to her waist, and her bangs parted in the middle of her face to slightly expose her forehead, while her face was framed delicately with strands of her hair. Pink eyeshadow was bestowed upon her eyelids, and her lips, which were a pretty shade of rose from lipstick, curved up naturally, giving her a content air. Her hazel eyes looked upon him kindly, and he stared back at her, too dumbfounded to think of anything to say.

For a moment, he saw a flash of Kikyo flicker through the glowing illusion of his mother. Izayoi smiled melancholy. Kikyo's image flickered through her once more. That sad smile...

Why did he keep seeing her?

"Sesshomaru..." she spoke softly. The familiarity of her gentle voice and her beauty made his heart feel an odd aching feeling - half terrible sadness and halfjoy. It was true that he detested humans, but she was his mother, whohad disappeared from his life a long time ago.His mother looked a lot like Kikyo, with those chocolate, sad eyes and that rare, beautiful smile...

Was that why Kikyo's image kept on flickering through his mother'sillusion?

Or did he truly love her and miss her?

Did he miss the lovely fragance of her scent?

Did he miss feeling warm inside at the sound of her mystical, gentle voice?

Did he miss holding her in his arms, feeling the softness and warmth of her body against his?

_Did_ he miss her?

_Did_ he love her?

A warm yet cold feeling rose in his chest at the memory of her, although he was still unsure if he loved and missed her or not.

Kikyo, seemingly cold and independent, yet was doomed to walk the path that led to suffering, misery, grief...yet she still continued to be strong, to look at danger straight in the eye, with no fear in her heart. She continued to fight for what she believed was right, and she could be happy when she wanted to be.

Just like the gray sky, which seemed perflectly complete, yet so broken up and heartbroken that it shed endless tears..yet it wasgreatly brightenedwith the pure light of the sparkling rainbow...

"Listen to your heart, my son. Do not be afraid to love," Izayoi finally spoke, her soft voice slightly posessing the timbre of Kikyo's voice.

The words he wanted to say got lost on the way to his mouth. Sesshomaru attempted to speak to her once more, but his mouth refused to open to form the words.

"Sesshomaru… I just want you to be happy and you won't be happy if you leave her..." Izayoi whispered softly.

"I can be happy without her, Mother," Sesshomaru swallowed the lump in his throat, his false words leaving a bitter flavor on his tongue. "I don't need her to be happy."

"Sesshomaru, I know you more than you believe I do. You love her." Izayoi smiled once more, an illusion of Kikyo flashing through her.

Sesshomaru didn't know whether to deny it, or continue trying to make her believe he could be content without her. His mind was a whirlwind of confusion and bewilderment. It was as if Izayoi were trying to help him escape that whirlwind, but he wouldn't accept her help. His desperate struggles were in vain, yet he wouldn't come out of his shell to allow his mother to take his arm and guide him.

"The choice is yours, Sesshomaru. I can not make it for you, but I only hope you will make the right decision." Izayoi closed her eyes rather sorrowfully.

"Mother..." Sesshomaru's mouth was dry, despite the weather and the chill of the air. "...How will I know which decision is the right one...?"

"You will know, Sesshomaru." Izayoi's voice was becoming softer and her glowing figure was slowly fading. "You will know." With one last gentle smile, she gradually disappeared in a shower of light.

"Mother!"

"You will know...which decision is right..." Izayoi's voice echoed throughout the empty area. "...and which one makes you happy..." And with that, the orb of light engulfed her figure.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted here and there, as if expecting her to reappear. His heart ached with sadness.

He had forgotten about his mother.

Now her reappearance had made him realize how much he loved and missed her.

But she was gone.

_"You will know...which decision is right...and which one makes you happy..."_

Her words echoed through his ears repeatedly.

"Kikyo..." he whispered, her name tasting strange on his tongue, since his mouth had refused to speak the name moments ago. The name tasted strange, yet it had a slightly sweet flavor, bringing back wonderful memories of her with just one simple word.

Which decision was right...?

Which decision would make him happy?

* * *

Kikyo lifted her head to gaze once more into the water. The droplets were creating ripples throughout the lake, yet she could still make out her reflection through the tiny raindrops. 

The bruise was still visible. Her heart ached at the terrible memory.

_" Do not dwell on the past, on what was simply a mistake." _Sesshomaru's cold words echoed in her ears.

But it wasn't a mistake!

She simply refused to believe that the love they had was all a mistake.

A quiet, choked sob erupted from her throat as she buried her face in her arms once more, which were wrapped tightly around her legs as they hugged them to her chest.

How ironic. Both brothers claimed they loved her, and she had returned their love. Yet, issues arose, causing them to betray her and abandon her. And she couldn't force herself to hate them for putting her through so much misery.

She was used to the lonely atmosphere anyway. Her heart had broken so many times. It had broken when she believed Inuyasha betrayed her. It had broken when she realized that Inuyasha loved her reincarnation.

Yet it had mended when she and Sesshomaru were in love.

And he left her. It broke again. It broke three times.

Her heart broke more than that, she knew, but those were the times her heart broke over the men she loved.

Yet was her heart even whole to start with?

Love...

Is there even such a thing?

She didn't quite understand it, yet she longed for it.

It's what she had always yearned for, yet she thought of it as foolish.

And when she was able to love, the man she truly loved betrayed her.

She wanted the love between them to be eternal, yet it ended in betrayal.

He was just like his brother...

Was he that heartless?

All of his words were a lie..

No, not lies.

Simply a "mistake."

After all she'd given up for him, all she had risked for him, after all the love she'd bestowedgraciously upon him, he was cold and cruel enough to turn it all around, break her heart, and abandon her, with no feelings of regret, guilt, or withering love.

And he struck her!

Did he hate her _that _much?

Or maybe she wasn't enough for him.

She didn't deserve him, nor did he deserve her. What they had was beautiful, but it was all a mistake...

What they had was beautiful, but they were just not meant to be.

Just like her relationship with Inuyasha.

They were just not meant to be...

She cried harder, her soft sobs slightly muted by the pounding of the rain.

She knew she was being pathetic. She, the great, powerful priestess Kikyo, the emotionless shrine maiden, the devoted former protector of the Shikon Jewel...crying over such common issues, out in the cold, out in the _rain. _

She knew things like these happened often in relationships.

But she didn't know it'd hurt so much.

The rain continued pelting upon her heavily, its chill making her feel more cold inside than ever.

"It hurts..." she found herself choking. "It hurts...! Why does it hurt so much? What have I done wrong?"

She found it hard to breathe; her lungs were having difficulty taking in air. Her mind couldn't focus on one thing; her mind was a whirlwind of scenes - happy yet painful memories that caused her heart to ache with longing and sadness. Her eyes couldn't see; they were too blurred by the dam of tears. She could feel no heat radiating inside her body; there was no happiness and love within her to fuel warmth. Her heart couldn't beat; it was too broken.

She was cursed. She was doomed. She could never be happy.

Ever.

Kikyo's head instantly shot up in shock and recongnition as a familiar aura pulsed nearby. She turned to the direction of the source, focusing her glassy, teary -but not puffy and red -eyes _on him_.

Kikyo, instead of feeling relieved, happy, or even confused, felt as if her heart was being pierced through with a sharp force - a mixture of sadness, grief, hurt, and surprisingly, shame. Before, she had not been afraid to express her sadness -well, she never actually _cried_ in front of _him- _but now, she felt foolish and pathetic -crying in front of the great Lord Sesshomaru.

She had always been strong, strong within and without. To her, showing emotions were signs of weakness. Especially tears.

What bothered her more was that she was shedding tears, weeping, showing weakness in front of _him. _

"I'm sorry," she managed to quietly choke out. Sesshomaru did not respond. He continued to keep his amber, cold eyes on her, his head held high in that graceful, proud way he always did. The blue crescent moon on his forehead could still be clearly seen, even with his long, silver bangs down, due to the wetness of the cold rain. For some reason, the rain...made him seem more...well, she couldn't explain it, but the tiny droplets, sparkling and beautiful,that rained down on him, brought out something within him...

She averted his eyes and concentrated her gaze upon the moist grass beside her. "I know...it was all a mistake," she continued shakily, trying her best to keep her voice steady and calm, but most of her efforts were in vain."I'm sorry that I can't accept that. And...I know that...shedding tears...is weakness in your eyes..." Her mouth felt extremely dry, yet it was filled with liquid, salty and bitter, and she forced the liquid down her throat, but a strangled noise erupted from her throat, and her throat felt drier than it had been before.

She tried to refuse to look at him, yet the temptation to be willingly dragged deep within the depths of his mysterious orbs was strong and irrestible. Her eyes finally rose to meet his, but she quickly tore her eyes away. She wondered if the death of the love between them caused both of the depths of their eyes to be concealed from each other. Maybe she just refused to look deeper into the eyes of the one who betrayed her, but...

Kikyo refused to bury her face in her arms like she did before and cry noiselessly again. Yet, the hurt and sadness in her soul was far too great and powerful for her cold, emotionless, strong heart to stop the tears. Instead, she tried to find something to focus on. She tried looking into the eyes of her reflection, but already, it was getting glazed over and blurry -and she couldn't blame the ripples that were caused by the rain.

"Sesshomaru...when was I not enough for you?" Kikyo asked sadly, her heart feeling as if it were fragile glass, feeling as if the unbearable pain would cause it to shatter into a million pieces. Yet..it already had.

It seemed as if snakes were coiling tightly around her, yet instead of posessing the chill of coldblood, their skin had familiar warmth...something that made her feel warm inside as well. It was then that she realized...

Sesshomaru.

She felt his clawed hand gently grab ahold of her head, then she confusedly followed his actions and allowed him to guide her head to rest her face on his chest. Her face was buried in his torso, and the wet fabric soaked up the tears on her cheeks. It was as if her breath were cut off that very instant, so she inhaled deeply to take in some air - along with Sesshomaru's familiar scent. Although his torso was soaked from the cold rain and her salty tears, she could feel his body heat, and the familiarity of his warmth, the smoothness of his torso, the softness of his skin underneath his white tunic. She didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling at that moment, so she closed her eyes in a fruitless effort to stop shedding tears, but they simply squeezed their way out endlessly.

"Kikyo..." Sesshomaru whispered softly, cradling her gently, his clawed hand sympathetically stroking her raven tresses. He didn't know why he did it -he never did before. It was something his mother had done to him when she cradled a young, down-hearted Sesshomaru in her arms. "You were always enough for me," he confessed quietly.

It felt nice, running his fingers through her silky hair, and the way it felt in his hands, so soft and light...he couldn't describe how pleasant it felt.

He inhaled her scent, and instantly, he was floating through a garden of fresh roses, like the way a piece of ash would when the wind picked it up and flew away with it.

He had almost forgotten how nice Kikyo smelled.

"If I was always enough for you...why did you leave me?" Kikyo whispered quietly. Her voice was slightly filled with bitter confusion and frusteration, but there was also deep sorrow and hurt behind the timbre of her voice.

He gently held Kikyo away from him, wiping her tears away with one swift gesture of his hand. His amber eyes met her chocolate ones, and deep within the depths of her orbs, he could clearly see confusion, sadness, loneliness, and dullness, as if she were lost in eternal darkness, with no love and hope to light the way. He had definitely corrupted her heart.

It ached his heart to see his beloved in so much dismal and pain. Again, he brushed away the streams, raging waterfalls that would never stop flowing,that escaped from her eyes and trickled down her flawless face. Her cheeks felt so smooth, so soft...

He had almost forgotten how wonderful Kikyo felt.

Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace again. "I was blinded by my pride...I'm sorry." He was bewildered. He didn't know why he apologized -he had never in his entire life. It eased some of his shame and regret. For some reason, apologizing...felt...good.

"S-Sesshomaru..." Kikyo murmured, resting her head comfortably on his warm chest. She didn't know why, but the tears still continued to flow. She was confused, bewildered, relieved, and for some reason, down-hearted at the same time.

The tears that had escaped from her eyes were trickling downher face like raging rivers, but there were tears that had not yet escaped, but merely stayed within hereyes, like small puddles after a long, rainy day. They blurredher vision greatly, andshe tried to blink them away, but as soon as the desperate movement ofher eyelids brushed those tears away, more tears came.She just couldn't stop the tears. She supposed that these tears made up for the tears she refused, and couldn't, cry long before.

He had almost forgotten how mystical and elegant her voice sounded.

"I'm sorry...that I hurt you...Your skin..." Sesshomaru's eyes softened as they gazed shamefully upon the sickening, faint bruise upon her milky cheek. "And your heart...It was a mistake...thinking that our love was a mistake..." She snuggled closer to him unknowingly. "I want to be with you forever and beyond...but only if I earn your forgiveness."

Kikyo smiled through her tears. "You had been forgiven long before. It was not hard to forgive...it was more difficult to accept that you did not love me..." The illusion of a certain half-demon flickered through her mind.

Inuyasha...

She did not hate him for leaving her for her reincarnation. This was a new opportunity for the two, an opportunity that would lead to a beautiful future. Kikyo and he were just not meant to be, no matter how hard it was to accept it.

It was all like a cherry blossom tree - the pink buds that represented Kagome and Inuyasha's love were blooming beautifully, while the aged flower that resembled her love with Inuyasha was dying and withering. Yet, what they once had was beautiful, like a bloomed cherry blossom on a tree, yet their love was withering and dying because it was over, just as the life of a beautiful cherry blossom. Their love wavered, but would never die.

Yet, maybe, since she was not meant to be with Inuyasha, her life was to be eternally intertwined with Sesshomaru's...

The buds that represented Kikyo and Sesshomaru's love had stopped growing, because of the lack of rain -or in Kikyo's case, understanding, and in Sesshomaru's case, abashment. And then, when the rain fell from the sky, the buds began to bloom beautifully.

"But I do," Sesshomaru said firmly. "I do love you."

The cold rain pelted them, but the warmth of each other blocked out the stinging chill. Kikyo tried to speak, but the words she wanted to say got lost on its way out her mouth. She swallowed silently, trying to force the lump down her throat. "Even if you came back to me this time...how can I be certain that you will not leave me in the future?" For some reason, she remembered something Sesshomaru had told her a long time ago: _"The one who makes you cry isn't worth your tears. The one who is worth your tears would never make you cry."_

Would he leave her in the future? The tears she would shed for him...would they be worth shedding for him?

But Sesshomaru was worth everything. She'd do anything to be with him. Yet she would only be with him if he loved her, and _only _her.

She wanted a second chance to love, since her first chance was used, but not wasted, when she loved Inuyasha. She loved Sesshomaru, and being with him would bring her happiness.

He was worth dying for, he was worth trying for, he was worth crying for...

Yet, if he was worth all of those things...he'd never make her cry.

Right?

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, turning her words over and over in his mind. What was more important? His pride or Kikyo?

His pride was what made him what he was. How else had he been able to be so powerful and to strike fear into the hearts of demons and humans alike?

But...even with his pride, he had been able to love Rin. Why did he believe that loving Rin was different from loving Kikyo?

Kikyo was the one who had opened his eyes and taught him how to truly love. She had made him what he was. She completed him.

No, he could never leave her.

He would never make the same mistake twice.

He held her away from him to study her closely. She stared back at him somewhat frightfully behind those nonchalant eyes, as if afraid of his answer. Sesshomaru gazed harder into her eyes, as if searching for a hidden meaning behind those orbs. What was it about her appearance that attracted him to her?

Her eyes. Those mysterious orbs dragged them deep into their depths, allowing him to explore the heart, mind, and soul of this beautiful creature. Those eyes could hold any emotion Kikyo wanted -shining happiness, bittersweet sadness, bitter coldness- and he'd still be pierced through at how beautiful she could be.

He had never forgotten how beautiful she was.

One arm coiled around to rest his hand on her back, while his other hand reached behind her neck, and he slowly lowered his face to hers as he took the collar of her white kimono top and drew her closer to him.Their lips met for the first time, and both of them -even Sesshomaru himself- were surprised at his action, but their shock was instantly wiped away from their minds as they both closed their eyes and allowed the kiss to continue.

Her soft, petal-like lips had a startling taste, slightly sweet, and distinctive as any kind of fruit. He could feel her shoulders sag as the taste of his lips flowed through her.

He had never known how her lips tasted.

Now he did.

Aside from the breathtaking feeling inside him, he felt something else rage within him-as if the empty void in his heart was slowly subsiding and disappearing. He had found the missing fragment of his heart...and he had mended it. All because of Kikyo.

Kikyo was surprised. She had kissed Inuyasha a few times, but somehow, this kiss...seemed somewhat different.

Sesshomaru had never kissed her before. He had held her in his arms many times, but now, he was kissing her with the same passion he held deep within his embraces.

Her mind was a whirlwind of flashbacks -from the time she first met Sesshomaru, to the time she and Rin instantly developed a relationship, to the time when she was accepted into their group, to the time when Sesshomaru confessed his feelings to her, to the time when she promised to return to him after Naraku's downfall, and in turn, he vowed to be there for her...

His lips tasted luscious and exotic, yet she couldn't exactly describe it or put her own feelings into words. It was strange, how one simple kiss could make her feel so many emotions at once, the emotions she could never feel as a priestess.

Her eyes were shut tightly, yet she wasn't sure if they closed out of exhaustion and confusion...or simply if they closed involuntarily. The tingling sensation that overcame her as the kiss continued overwhelmed her into sagging her shoulders slightly.

She felt his hand gently caress her cheek, and the familiarity of his tender touch soothed her greatly. She raised her hand as well, and reached out to touch his face, cupping his cheek in her hand gently, stroking it mildly and gently at the same time. His fair skin felt so nice...so warm...so soft.

During her entire life, she had always watched lovers embrace, smile, laugh, and kiss each other. She would be struck with envy and longing, knowing that she'd never be able to do that in her life. No one would ever love me, she'd think as she sadly tore her eyes away from the scene. Yet, for some reason, what those lovers did fascinated her. She had always wondered what doing those things felt like. And she especially wondered what it felt like to love someone, and to have her love requited.

Now she knew what it felt like, and she never wanted to let the feeling go.

Sesshomaru drew away first, his hand now on the back of her neck. Their eyes focused on nothing else but each other. He was so close to her that Kikyo could feel his warm breath upon her face, and from their close range Kikyo's lovely scent overwhelmed him, yet in a wonderful way.

"You are my love..." Sesshomaru whispered quietly, leaning towards her once more. Kikyo's heart fluttered, even though she knew what was to happen. "...My heart...My Kikyo..." His lips gently collided into hers, and she instantly reciprocated the feeling he was offering her, shutting her eyes as the kiss gradually deepened.

_My love...My heart...My Kikyo..._

_

* * *

_

A/N. Tee hee, it's SO cheesy and OOC! xDD Oh well. Happy ending for Sesshmaru and Kikyo:DD R&R please!


End file.
